DotS/Hinamei
Hinamei, the Wheel Demon, is a Magician-class girl in the MOBA game Defense of the Shrines that specializes in single-target burst damage. She first appeared in the fifth Touhou game, Mystic Square, as the first stage's midboss. Overview Hinamei is a Magician specialized in 1v1 situations, slightly weak in the first few minutes of a game, but shines in mid and late game. While she can contribute little to no damage in 5v5 situations because of her skills' nature, her high single-target damage is enough to secure a kill. Pros * High starter health for a Magician * Fast movement speed * Extreme damage to a single target * One combo can kill or critically damage a single target * Easily playable Cons * Restricted to 1v1 situations * Almost useless in teamfights * Low mana in early to mid game * Uncapable of escape * No control skills Abilities Passive: Drum Sign "Storm Field" CD: - MP Cost: - Innate: A ring of electricity will encircle Hinamei beginning from the start of the game, dealing 50 magic damage (+8 Levels AP) to all girls who is in its path. Also, when Hinamei deals damage to girls using her skills three times, her next ability cast will deal double damage and slow down the target girl on hit by 75%. Ability 1: Electricity "Ball Lightning" CD: 6.5/6.3/5/4/3.5 MP Cost: 125/140/160/180/200 Active: Hinamei sends out 6 waves of charged lightning balls in the target direction, dealing 150/200/230/250/300 magic damage (+90% AP) for each ball hit. If Hinamei manages to hit 3 or more electrical balls on a girl, then the target will be immobilized for 0.5 seconds and is slowed down by 40% after the effect. Hinamei can only face one direction and can move during the duration of this skill. For every lightning ball that hit the enemy, this ability will refresh by 10%. If the target girl has the Drum Mark, she will be slowed down by 45% on hit with a ball. Ability 2: Thunder Sign "Thunder Shoot" CD: 10.8/10.5/8/6.4/4.2 MP Cost: 210/230/250/270/290 Active: Hinamei empowers the ring of electricity around her, raising its damage by 10/15/20/25/30%, making its rotation faster and making it shoot out bolts of electricity to the nearest target girl, dealing 60/65/70/75/80 magic damage (+90% AP) for every bolt hit. This state lasts 3/3.5/4/4.8/5 seconds. Ability 3: Charge "Lightning Arrow" CD: 7.9/6.8/5.7/4.6/3.5 MP Cost: 190/200/230/260/290 Active: Hinamei sends out a bolt of pure lightning to a targeted girl that deals 250/300/350/400/450 magic damage (+100% AP), disabling their ability to cast skills and attack for 1 second. After this effect, their magic resistance is lowered down by 20%. If the target girl has the Drum Mark, she will be stunned for 1.5 seconds. Ultimate: Raijin's Attack "Tenfold Heavenly Assault" CD: 40/35/30 MP Cost: 360/490/530 Passive: When facing a girl alone, Hinamei will deal 40/50/60% more damage. Additionally, a girl's magic resistance is also lowered by 15/20/25% when they enter Hinamei's range. Additionally, her abilities will apply a Drum Mark, which is used by her abilities. Active: After channeling for 2 seconds, Hinamei summons forth immense lightning to a targeted girl, dealing 650/700/850 magic danage (+120% AP), stunning them for 1.25 seconds and silencing them for 2 seconds after this effect. When the target girl is in 50% or lower health, then this ability will deal twice more damage. When this skill eliminates a girl, then its cooldown will be refreshed by 50%. If the target girl has the Drum Mark, she will receive 20% more damage. Costumes Variant 1: Hinamei's normal outfit. Variant 2: Hinamei's normal clothes but with different colors.__FORCETOC__ Category:Defense of the Shrines Category:Female Characters __NOEDITSECTION__